


16 ТИМов Мастера

by jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M, Соционика, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina





	16 ТИМов Мастера

**Дон Кихот**

«Ну что ж такое?! Почему оно не работает?» - всплеснул руками Мастер, нечаянно смахнув со стола несколько ценных деталей, но через секунду с энтузиазмом продолжил паять Универсальное Устройство Для Захвата Вселенной.

***

**Дюма**

Стоя на кухне в аккуратном черном фартуке, Мастер вытаскивал из духовки противень с печеньем, одновременно не забывая помешивать в кастрюле что-то вкусно пахнущее - ведь перед захватом вселенной просто необходимо хорошо подкрепиться.

***

**Гюго**

\- А когда мы захватим мир - организуем грандиозный праздник! Устроим лазерное шоу с фейерверками! И позовем всех-всех-всех!.. - вдохновенно вещал Мастер, уговаривая Доктора править вселенной вместе с ним.

***

**Робеспьер**

Только защитив третью диссертацию, Мастер решил, что достаточно подготовлен для того, чтобы составить план по захвату вселенной.

***

**Максим Горький**

Мастер что-то увлеченно строчил в своем черном блокноте, периодически сверяясь с двухтомной «Инструкцией по захвату вселенной», практическим руководством «Как захватить галактику за четыре дня», научно-популярной брошюрой «Весь мир у Ваших ног» и другими авторитетными источниками.

***

**Гамлет**

\- Теперь тебе не уйти, Доктор, - зловещим шепотом произнес Мастер, пафосно воздев руки. «Нет, недостаточно эффектно», - огорченно подумал он и продолжил репетировать.

***

**Есенин**

«Люблю тебя, мой Доктор дорогой…» - красивым почерком вывел Мастер и пририсовал сверху сердечко. «А он меня не люююбит!» - от этой ужасной мысли Мастеру стало так тоскливо, что он заплакал горючими злодейскими слезами.

***

**Жуков**

«Может, мне не следовало захватывать ВСЕ планеты во вселенной?» - озабоченно думал Император Всея Вселенной Мастер, страдая от приступа жесточайшей скуки.

***

**Бальзак**

Гениальный план по захвату вселенной был полностью готов. В нем не было ни единого изъяна – все было идеально выверено и продумано, оставалось только начать воплощать его в жизнь, но Мастеру было так лениво…

***

**Наполеон**

\- Круче меня нет никого во вселенной, - радостно сообщил сам себе Мастер, любуясь своим отражением в зеркале. Мнение какого-то там Доктора на эту тему (так же как и на все остальные) его совершенно не интересовало.

***

**Джек Лондон**

Мастер удовлетворенно посмотрел на только что дописанный бизнес-план, в котором особую радость вызывал раздел «Перечень услуг ЧП «Мастер», где в числе прочего значилось:  
«Захват планеты – 1 млн. кредитов;  
Не захватывать планету – 2 млн. кредитов;  
Убийство Доктора – бесценно».

***

**Драйзер**

Мастер ласково погладил ладонью в черной перчатке свой ТСЕ, глядя на десяток уменьшенных далеков. Он очень не любил, когда кто-то нарушал моральный принцип «не убий».

***

**Достоевский**

«Как несправедлив этот мир!» – скорбел Мастер, когда его план по захвату вселенной провалился на начальной стадии – никто так и не захотел покаяться и добровольно отдать ему власть.

***

**Штирлиц**

Мастер довольно улыбнулся, вычеркивая в своем ежедневнике очередной выполненный пункт. Ему осталось выполнить еще всего лишь 3108 пунктов – ведь план-график работ по наведению во вселенной порядка был расписан на 5 лет вперед.

***

**Габен**

\- Доктор, не отвлекай меня от сочинения гениального плана по захвату вселенной, - укоризненно сказал лежащий на диване Мастер и повернулся на другой бок.

***

**Гексли**

После того, как Мастер во всех подробностях рассказал привязанному разноцветными ленточками к стулу Доктору тысяча двести сорок седьмой способ, с помощью которого он собирался его убить, Доктор был уже готов покончить жизнь самоубийством сам.


End file.
